The instant invention relates generally to animal traps but more specifically it relates to a mole spear.
Numerous animal traps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to catch and kill animals in their raised tunnels beneath the surface of the earth. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,335 to Gaines; 4,538,375 to Kelley and 4,776,128 to Townsend all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.